We Were Made to Reign Together
by DestinyShiva
Summary: "Perhaps he was romanticising it too much, but attraction accentuated itself in the presence of love." Cardverse Omegaverse (Alpha!Alfred/Omega!Arthur). Warning for 2 x virginity loss combo, and pwp.


Title: We Were Made to Reign Together

Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia

Pairing(s)/Characters: Alfred(America)/Arthur(England)

Rating: M

Notes: Cardverse + Omegaverse AU (Alpha!Alfred, Omega!Arthur). First-time sex, 2 x virginity break combo, pretty much pwp.

Summary: _"Perhaps he was romanticising it too much, but attraction accentuated itself in the presence of love."_ It was not often that a King and a Queen fall in love. They married, they were expected to have children, and they were meant to rule together in harmony - but it was rare that the chosen ones saw eye to eye. They supposed that was what made them different. Special. Now that the marriage ceremony was over, all that had to be done was the consummation. Although becoming bare in another's presence for the first ever time is not a task easily done.

* * *

**We Were Made to Reign Together**

* * *

Time to reveal all. The moment was tense as the King and Queen faced one another – their eyes gleaming as they examined each other's faces. Their wedding had been today, and tonight they would claim their prize and make their marriage official. Of course, it was the Queen's virginity that needed to break to seal the deal, but it just so happened that the King was lacking in experience as well. It was a big moment for both of them.

"Should I…?" Arthur queried as he stood besides the royal bed, leant against one of its four ornate supports. There was nerves in his eyes and voice, depicting how anxious he was to be naked in the sights of the King. Let alone another man.

It made Alfred of Spades swallow thickly and he shook his head, wishing to ease his Queen of his worrying. "No, Arthur. I'm the King, aren't I? I should guide you through things like this," he assured, and gave the Queen a smile that made him jitter internally.

It was his jacket that went first, and then the vest that had been tightly swung over his shoulders. Alfred looked ahead to gage the Queen's expression as he started to strip away all of the barriers he had. He was somewhat afraid, yes, but only that Arthur would disapprove of what he had married into – whether or not he had the choice.

One by one, the garments and fancy trinkets from the wedding were either dropped or guided preciously to the floor. He finally stripped his top half, totally naked except for the pants and the undergarments he wore. His body was bronzed from the sunlight he used to work his back out in just to make his way, and his torso ridged neatly. He could see Arthur's eyelashes flicker in reaction.

Then he took a deep breath and showed all – he slipped his bottom half away in a slick move, and let his Queen observe what he had gained. Despite his nerves, Alfred was half hard and his body silently begging for a little bit of a release. His shaft long and thick, and balls buxom with semen with which to fill his Queen.

There was the vague scent of omega in the air. Just soft, but Alfred could detect that Arthur was becoming aroused by the display. The Spadian Queen exhaled and took a look at all of him, eyes foggy as they lingered in some places longer than others.

"My King," Arthur murmured into the air, though not entirely directed to Alfred. More-so it was to himself, urging him not to panic over the situation he had gotten himself into via marriage or not reassure that this was, in fact, real. By any stretch of the imagination, Alfred was a catch. Yet Arthur was scared. Especially after seeing what was meant to one day gift him, them and their Kingdom with children.

"I suppose that I should…" Arthur exhaled and he plucked at his gown and the silk blue overcoat, garnished with peacock feathers. Alfred replied with a nod and another smile.

"It's okay, Arthur. Calm down," Alfred whispered to him. "Go slowly as you'd like."

It was Alfred's consideration, Arthur told himself, that he had fallen in love with. He was a man who cared about others, and especially cared about him. In such little time too. Perhaps he had built a respect for him as, once, Arthur was his greater in hierarchy. He wasn't sure what else it could have been.

Slowly Arthur removed to overcoat and draped it on the side of his deck, being extra careful with his precious fabrics – or at least, more-so than Alfred had been. It released pale, thin shoulders with clear collarbones and a slender neck which was long and pretty to observe.

The Spadian Queen's fingertips shook and Alfred had the largest urge to reach out and hold those beautiful digits – stroking them and kissing each knuckle. But he resisted, wishing to give Arthur some space. The male before him peeled away another layer, which revealed his pale and somewhat thick but curvaceous thighs. Arthur's expression remained one of almost sheer embarrassment, before he turned around – allowing Alfred to see the slit descending down his back.

"I'm not used to… being so open with myself," Arthur tried to mutter as an excuse for his careful behaviour. Funny really. Arthur shuddered and bowed his head, closing his eyes and whispering something undoubtedly self-reassuring. He found the zip at the back of the dress and made the zip-head descend, showing the slender line of his back. Then he pulled.

The entire thing fell off of his body as easily as butter sliding off of a knife. He gave Alfred a glance over his shoulder, eyelashes looking longer and more boldly blond than ever. He breathed softly. "Do you like what you see, my Lord?"

His naked form was just as Alfred had imagined. Overloaded with beauty in every crevice and curve, and curvy he was – an omega's were naturally as wide as a woman's, and just as appealing. His skin too was almost pale as snow and smooth as pearls. His lips looked like holly berries in wintry contrast and then there was his behind – almost perfect, as close to it as Alfred had ever seen, rounded and fleshy to the eye and undoubtedly to the touch.

Perhaps he was romanticising it too much, but attraction accentuated itself in the presence of love.

"Alfred, please," Arthur prompted. "I must know your thoughts. Do… Do I displease you?"

Alfred was speechless – consumed with want for his dear Queen and soon he would taste the fruits that were forbidden to anyone else. His fingers itched, desperate to feel the thighs and hips before him, and to stroke the body gifted unto him till Arthur was a gaggle of moans.

And then he would lay him down. He would make the softest, kindest love to him.

Alfred's eyes were hooded for a moment as he gazed at him, nose drinking in the perfume of an aroused omega. There was a light, wet juice slipping down from between Arthur's cheeks that he could just about see, and somehow felt desperate to taste. Finally, he nodded.

"I want to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you. It's going to happen right now. Okay? I'm kissing you," Alfred warned him before making his way over – his footsteps patting against the solid floor – before he was snatching, claiming the lips he loved strongly for his own. Within seconds it was anything but chaste – a tongue passing Arthur's lips and forcing into his mouth, before there was a gentle stroking at Arthur's hip which made the smaller male jump.

When they parted for breath, Alfred took the liberty to smell his lover's scents at his neck. "You smell so good," he groaned. "So good, Arthur. I want to eat you all up."

"Don't—Can't imagine it'll be good for your digestive system…" Arthur clumsily added, making Alfred give a loud, humoured bark.

"Fuck. I think I love you. I love you so much," Alfred licked his Queen's neck while Arthur senselessly released a subdued noise. The Spadian monarch gripped Alfred's shoulder for support, till Alfred – being the braver and deciding to call the shots – shook his head. "Lie down for me, baby. I… I want your ass in the air. Facing me."

Such precise demands from the inexperienced, and Arthur seemed uncertain. He obeyed despite himself, bending over and closing his eyes – laying on his bed with his top half down and back half pushed in the air. The angle parted the soft, plump cheeks and Alfred was given an opportunity to see the slightly damp, virgin hole for the first time. It was puckered and pink, but had a sheen of the omega lubricant around and in it, and the sight made Alfred's cock twitch.

"You're beautiful. You're so beautiful," Alfred told him and climbed onto the bed behind him, positioning himself, perfectly aligned. Beneath him, Arthur tensed like he expected that Alfred would take advantage of his omega wetness and penetrate him straight away.

Alfred couldn't help but toy for a little bit, feeding that fear as he leant over Arthur and rubbed his reddened dick against his thigh, his stomach against the small of Arthur's back, before going to speak in the shell of the older monarch's ear. "I'm going to eat you out now, my Arthur."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, thinking he head that wrong and wishing for clarification, but received none at all till Alfred had already moved down. Arthur gasped at the air as he felt a wet tongue swipe against his arsehole, licking up the sticky fluids before passing again. He was wide-eyed in surprise, legs far apart as he stuck his arse back in search of more of the sensation. His skin leapt, or at least it felt like it, as Alfred started to kiss and mouth over his cheeks and then down to his thighs – lapping up the salty taste and breathing in the natural, airborne aphrodisiac.

"You're so perfect. So perfect. You're making me so… _so _hard, Arthur," the younger of the two assured him and gave the bottom a light smack, eliciting a high squeak from the older, before he dragged Arthur's thighs back together, closing the gap. Alfred's mind appeared to be on auto-pilot, and he pictured exactly what he wanted – intending to take it. Alfred knelt up, becoming more Alpha than he expected now his prize was finally here for the taking, and he slotted his erect cock between those smooth legs – letting Arthur feel how thick and large he was and how solid, showing what to expect soon enough.

A moan came from above, Arthur mumbling into bed sheets.

"What was that, Arthur?" Alfred insisted, still rocking slowly against his thighs.

"…wn… t… n-m… se…" Arthur murmured, too silent to understand. The King massaged the outer of his legs to prompt him, till Arthur gained the courage to repeat himself. "I want it in my arse. My Lord. It—Something, anything, I—I want to feel something inside of me, alright?!" Arthur almost snapped, looking distressed over having to be so boldly clear with him.

Alfred's look softened, before he replenished the hard strength in his gaze.

"Is that what you want? Well, heh. Who am I to deny my Queen, huh?" Alfred answered, and soon one of the King's digits was at his arsehole, rubbing the slightly raised surface while he grinned at the sight of new lubricant, indicating the Queen's maintained arousal. He was careful, rolling the tip around the pucker till it loseened, and then he started to gently guide it upwards. Seemed easy enough. If anything it felt like common-sense – instinct.

He guided is finger within, watching it disappear into Arthur's hole. To the first knuckle, and then to the second. He felt resistance from the inner ring of muscles there, but he managed to open the way with a kiss to Arthur's bottom and a soft, loving whisper. The whole digit slid within easily enough, and he observed the connection with fascination. Arthur rocked back ever so slowly, but it sounded like he did not disapprove of the strange sensation.

Alfred couldn't really understand it. How could someone love something embedded in his ass like this? Suppose that want was one of the things that differentiated him from the omegas. He realised not soon after that he was finally inside his beau, the Queen of his country, and a male he had wanted to treat and cherish from the very moment he laid eyes upon him. "You're mine… All mine."

"Yours," Arthur breathlessly confirmed, and looked over the ball of his shoulder at the handsome male behind him. "I did not tell you to stop, did I? I'm ready for another, my King."

"Demanding as always, huh?" Alfred frowned. "I don't know, Arthur. You're very tight. I'm not sure you can take much tonight…"

That was of course problematic, as it would be difficult to consummate their marriage. He grit his teeth and tried to introduce another finger. Another relatively easy penetration, despite how it had seemed. It was so far, so good. The King observed with a keen eye as his Queen's body greedily took in his digits. But as another was thrown into the mix, Alfred was becoming more anxious about what was to come next, especially as the passage seemed to feel increasingly narrow. "Babe, I really don't think I'll f—"

"—You'll _have_ to," Arthur said firmly, giving Alfred a hard look. "You're going to consummate and—and tomorrow, we can announce our marriage as official and true. It is tradition, Jones."

Alfred's elders, back when he was nothing more than a nobody, had told him about that tradition. Apparently once the King and Queen consummate their marriage, they announce it and that day would become a holiday on the calendar for as long as they jointly reign. There would be feasts, pies and puddings and sweet and savoury – all over the breaking of the Queen's virginity beneath the watchful glance of matrimony.

"Ah…" Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted the Kingdom and possibly beyond to know of their sexual activities, even if it were just for this one case, but who was he to break the tradition that Arthur himself intended to keep? "Guess I'll just have to make some good love to you then, your Majesty."

The wink he gave then made Arthur's heart thump, before he glanced pointedly away. Alfred responded by digging his fingers deeper into his soft, warm hole, and he bit the back of Arthur's neck. "Good?"

"Mmm," Arthur agreed, and his hips rolled back till he could feel the knuckles of Alfred's hand rub had the entering skin of his arse, and he continued to lightly work himself forwards and back towards the digits till he felt like he was looser. Arthur looked to Alfred, expecting confirmation, and he received it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alfred said softly, voice glazed like honey and he kissed Arthur's plain shoulders. Carefully, he drew his fingers out and gave a shaky sigh. This was it. The big moment. Looking once more at the impossibly small hole he had loosened, Alfred questioned whether or not he really could fit himself into his lovely, expecting Queen. There was only one way to find out. Alfred reminded himself of his aching hard erection and took in a deep breath of Arthur's natural aphrodisiac in the air – thick like smog and drawing him in. With a lick of his lips, he looked at his Queen. "How would you like to do this?"

Arthur was understandably silent. It was more terrifying for him, to lose his virginity. It had been a thing he had very carefully preserved for years, even with the ravishing temptations of his heats. It was a beacon for his Kingdom, and its loss would be symbolic for the unification of a healthy monarchy. Not to mention, it was a daunting thing – to take a man inside of oneself. As Queen and as an Omega, Arthur's mind barely even contemplated an alternative. He knelt up and he exhaled while gazing upon Alfred's handsome visage.

"I wish to ride you, my King," Arthur demanded more than informed. It was funny how Alfred was once a useless pauper to Arthur with a very good, fake Spades tattoo – and now he was the ruler of the entire azure blue Kingdom.

Alfred was speechless as he watched Arthur, but then he realised that this way made sense. Of course. This way Arthur would still be in control – able to take care of himself, able to maintain his legitimacy under his own terms as he had always done for years, as a lone Queen without a Husband. Just because he was an omega did not mean that he had no charge, and Alfred was fine with allowing him to prove it.

He rolled onto his back on the bed, and he held his dick in the air, awaiting the warmth it had never felt but always craved. "There."

Arthur slung his leg over Alfred's hip and positioned himself atop of him accordingly. His eyes narrowed with the same vague supremacy and pride that Alfred had encountered on the first night that he met him. The thin lips were drawn into a pout and he shuffled till he found Alfred's erection against one of his squishy arse cheeks, before he took hold of it in one hand – watching Alfred gasp – before placing it at his hole.

Silence lingered between them. As sheer impatient as Alfred was, especially as he could feel some wetness from Arthur's natural lubricant drip down his shaft, he did not attempt to force him to continue on. He promised Arthur that he would give him equal rights once he was on the throne, and the right to guide himself through things like this was one of them. Though perhaps, reassurance through words was not unwelcome.

"It's okay, Arthur," Alfred started. "I know you're scared. Your fingers are trembling. I love you, beautiful, got it?"

"Shut up," Arthur said, and Alfred immediately did so – jamming his jaw exaggeratedly tight to demonstrate to the stern Queen that he would behave. Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm… Trying to…"

He couldn't speak his mind because even it could not think of the right words for what he felt. Arthur paused for hesitation for another few moments, before eventually – finally – he started to move.

Alfred gasped as he felt his Queen start to lower himself and pluck both of their virginities at once. Arthur's hole was moist and tight just as he had expected, and yet it had the capabilities to stretch enough for his cock – which was not a menial size. Alfred groaned loudly into their bedchambers as Arthur was relatively silent in descent, as inch by inch of the King was swallowed inside of the Queen's slender body. It ended when Arthur finally stopped, having lowered himself till he physically could take no more in, and Alfred had never felt so proud.

"Are—ngh—You okay?!" Alfred wondered, a bit breathless himself as he watched Arthur's heart bounce in his chest. Arthur looked down at him, eyes suddenly brimming with the threatening moisture of tears. It was difficult to discern whether Arthur was upset or otherwise by sight. He seemed restless, though he did not move much other than a few shimmies of the hips or reshuffling of his legs.

Alfred watched his beautiful Queen with both curiosity and worry – how on Earth could he make Arthur feel better?! Did he hurt him upon penetration? Was there some step they missed?!

He was quiet, almost too afraid to ask Arthur whether he was alright, just in case the answer was something horrid. Something terrifying which would make Alfred feel nothing by unsociable guilt.

Naturally in this situation, it was Arthur that spoke first. The poison-eyed Queen glanced down at his newly-wedded Husband and parted his soft, uncracked lips. "It's good," was all he could immediately manage.

Alfred felt an overwhelming sensation of relief wash over him, and he thanked his lucky stars that everything seemed to be okay. He gave Arthur a smile – one that was warming like the sun and intended to be so. "I'm glad, baby," the King exclaimed, before he raised his hand up from the bed sheets in order to stroke the cheek that looked softer than a new sheet of snow and just as pallid.

"It's just—" Arthur swallowed and tried to think of a word for it. His hips moved slowly – an experimentation. Alfred watched now, throat soundless with fascination. "—Difficult."

Not the task itself, but the idea of describing it from his point of view. He thought of cliché things. How he expected the birds to have suddenly flown from the trees of the Kingdom, fireworks to have exploded simultaneously in the sky, the trees the birds had abandoned to immediately bear fruit and blossoms both. But none of those things had happened upon his breaking – there had been so much expectation and anticipation over this moment – but yet it still felt so magnificent. Not as he had thought, but magnificent all the same.

Soon Alfred's hands were on his hips, and Arthur glanced down questioningly at the male he called his Husband and the lord of the realm. Alfred looked at him, trying to be considerate and assuring but clearly he was becoming impatient with unadulterated want. He had less to adjust to than Arthur – although the new sensation of being inside of the virginal walls of his Queen was something he was amazed over. Arthur sadistically observed Alfred's ached expression, needing him to start to move.

"How are you feeling, my Love?" Arthur was bold enough to ask. Alfred gave him that courtesy, now to return it. "Are you quite alright?"

"Hell yes—nngh," Alfred groaned out, and tried not to glare at Arthur for being nothing more than, frankly, a total cockblock. The King's hips shifted upwards to search for more of Arthur's internals against his hardened, deep red cock – but couldn't react it without Arthur letting him.

Torment had gone on quite long enough. After the long wait of adjustment, Arthur had gotten quite used to the stretch and tug of a thick penis in his arse. He jerked his hips. He shimmied, widely girthed dick sliding against the cheeks of his arse, before he gathered his strength and rose, raising himself up towards the tip and then slumping back down to his original position. The both of them groaned – Arthur's mouth agape while Alfred's eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Oh good _Lord…_" Arthur moaned, and Alfred found himself appreciating how high pitched Arthur's voice was becoming – little, darted phrases with the lightest undertones of happiness and pleasure, all in a tone of voice which challenged his vocal chords. Small 'ahs' and 'ohs' rather than the deeper grunts he was giving himself.

"You're doing so well, Arthur…" Alfred told him, needing Arthur to understand that he was with him through every stage. His hips slammed up expectantly, needily searching for more as Arthur – little by little – got used to riding his engorged cock.

"You better… bloody… mmn," Arthur trailed off, his trail of thought interrupted as he dared to rise all the way to the top, to feel the head, enlarged and ridged at the sides to try prevent it from slipping out, play at his now somewhat loosened entrance.

"Better what?" Alfred urged. His patience ran out and the hand that was gripping Arthur's hips turned from loving and caring to a somewhat harsh hold, as his fingertips dug in till they went white and he started to help Arthur to move. "What, baby? What is it? Come on, my Queen. Talk to me," Alfred teased him – meaning nothing malicious through it, but still after his own back from when Arthur was being just as sassy to him.

"You better bloody shut up and kiss me," Arthur growled. He had forgotten what he had been after, in the heat of the moment, but meanings could change at a moment's notice. He glared at Alfred, till the King laughed and gave him a small, regal nod.

"I thought you'd never ask," he added gladly, and suddenly Alfred was taking charge of Arthur's hips. He demonstrated his strength by taking hold of him and lifting him, right off of the bed and into the air. They conjointly groaned at the unexpected pleasure of their bodies grinding against one another. Then Alfred's eyes darkened, and he gave a peck to his wedded partner's brow. "Hope you don't mind me taking over, honey. But you see, I really can't help it."

Slam. Arthur was laid back down onto the bed, and Alfred's inhibitions followed it. The Queen got to control the manner in which he was corrupted – or blessed by matrimony's reckoning – but Alfred got to choose the manner in which he'll take him after. The King patted Arthur's outer thigh and corrected his positioning in-between them. He had almost slipped out of Arthur's hole, but now he allowed himself to push back in.

They shared a kiss, shortly followed by another. Arthur's green eyes were somewhat wet still with pain – not overwhelming but just enough, a sensation he as a royal throughout his life was never used to – and Alfred could not resist kissing those away too, before his fingers traced the line of Arthur's thin stomach. From his ribs down to his navel, and then down to his cock – which he touched like an object to be treated with respect.

"This is cute. You're cute. I'm—I'm going to start moving again, milady," Alfred warned him cheekily. He wanted to just go senseless like Arthur's omega aphrodisiac insistently urged him, but he simply had to keep in check for the lovely Arthur's sake. He withdrew, and then bang – he started to move again. The rhythm quickened in next to no time, and soon he was showing Arthur a pace that he had dreamt about ever since the first moment that his eyes had befallen his beloved.

A joyful laugh left Alfred's lips, and he kissed the Queen once more on his mouth as he gently, rhythmically, sent the smaller male's hips back into the sheets.

"I love—" they peered at one another, eyes lingering once their lips had parted. They had spoken together, and realising this was a glad thing. A soft smile besieged them, and the King's movements slowed, just so they could jointly appreciate and feel every single thrust – each as loving and careful as the last, and best as Alfred in his inexperience could give. Arthur received them with a gentle rocking, and a glow on his cheeks.

"You," Alfred finished. Arthur laughed and repeated it with a silky tone, drawing his Husband into his arms while his heart throbbed, realising that he could not truthfully utter these words to anyone else.

"You, indeed."

* * *

Written in Germany/two airports while I went to visit a very good friend of mine. ('the-kingy' on tumblr 3).

Once again my tumblr is 'destiny-shiva' 8U.


End file.
